Mi guardaespaldas
by Emiita
Summary: –Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha.–Sakura lo observó. Sip, estaba despierta. No estaba soñando. De verdad el tipo con el que tuvo sexo ardiente, la noche anterior, iba a ser su maldito y sexy guardaespaldas.
1. No te volveré a ver

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **AU. Contiene lenguaje obsceno y lemon.

**Resumen: **– Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha. – Sakura lo observó. Sip, estaba despierta. No estaba soñando. De verdad el tipo con el que tuvo sexo ardiente, la noche anterior, iba a ser su maldito y sexy guardaespaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Guardaespaldas<strong>

**1. **_No te volveré a ver_

* * *

><p><em>No hagas preguntas. Cállate. ¡Maldita sea, obedéceme!<em>

_Te besaré hasta que te calles, porque no quiero oír preguntas, sólo quiero oírte gemir, _

_gemir mi nombre hasta que no sepas quién eres._

* * *

><p>Aburrido<em>. <em>

Estaba sumamente aburrido.

Sentado en la barra del maldito local, aspirando ese aire intoxicado, cargado de alcohol, tabaco, sudor y sexo. _Oh, sí, sexo. _Porque no era estúpido, esos rincones oscuros sumidos en sombras, y donde, extrañamente, no llegaba nunca un foco multicolor, no se utilizaban, precisamente, para jugar al escondite. _Nop_. Allí, ocultos como ladrones y desenfrenados por el deseo, muchos follaban sin reparo alguno. Incluso, algunos menos desvergonzados, se atrevían a tocarse _muy íntimamente _en medio de la pista de baile. Y no podía acusarlos, se dijo en un encogimiento de hombros, sería hipócrita de su parte hacerlo.

Sasuke se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios, dándole un trago, sintiendo como el líquido ambarino bajaba por su garganta, quemando su esófago. Bufó por enésima vez en la noche al percatarse de la mirada provocativa y coqueta, y para nada disimulada, de una de las muchas mujeres que allí estaban. Joder. Y luego los hombres eran los pervertidos. Sin embargo, se atrevió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Rubia, alta, noventa-sesenta-noventa. _La barbie_. Lo típico, y a él no le interesaba lo típico.

–Hola, guapo. –le dijo con voz seductora.

A él no le hizo ningún efecto su intento. Es más, ni le contestó. Se apoyó casualmente en la barra, con el vaso aún en su mano y distraídamente dejó que sus ojos ónix vagaran por la pista de baile.

– ¿Estás solo?

Y la vio.

Apenas escuchó lo que la rubia le dijo, estaba concentrado únicamente en observar _a aquella mujer_. Delineó su cuerpo con deleite. Piernas torneadas, visibles ante esa sugestiva falda negra. Caderas anchas, pero no en exceso, cintura estrecha y busto redondeado, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Un rostro angelical de ojos verdes y cabello largo rosa, _sip rosa_, aunque parezca extraño. _Exótica_, se dijo.

–Estoy con ella. –hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole quién era su _acompañante._

La fémina siguió su mirada encontrándose con la joven e hizo un gesto de decepción y molestia. Sasuke la ignoró por completo, _una vez más_. Se tomó el resto de su whisky de un solo trago, dejando el vaso en la barra y ajustándose la chaqueta de cuero negro, se acercó a la chica.

Sip, bien, no era su pareja,_ aún_.

No la conocía, nunca la había visto, es más, llevaba un rato en ese jodido local y no se había percatado de su presencia, pero, tenía claro una cosa: ella sería suya esa noche.

Las caderas femeninas se movieron de un lado a otro en un eterno y seductor vaivén embelesante y atrayente, y él las siguió con la mirada como un completo y reverendo idiota. La gente a su alrededor, al verlo, casi se alejaba de él, para que pasara, dándose cuenta del fuego de sus ojos, la decisión en su expresión y esa terrible aura oscura y poderosa que decía o-te-quitas-o-te-rompo-el-culo.

Entonces, ella sintiéndose observada y notando el cambio en el ambiente, se dio la vuelta, y dios, _casi murió_. Un hombre se acercaba a ella, pero no cualquier hombre. _Un hombre sexy._ Podía percibir como él destilaba peligro por todos los poros de su cuerpo. _Aterrador_. Joder, si hasta iba vestido de cuero, como uno de esos tipos de las películas. Y se acercaba a ella. _A ella_. Sus orbes tan negros como el carbón se encontraban fijos en su persona, recorriéndola, _desnudándola_.

Aprovechando el momento de aturdimiento de la mujer, Sasuke llegó hasta ella y la tomó por su cintura, apegándola hacía su cuerpo. _Calor_. El calor se apoderó de ellos. Sakura, despertando de su estado, sonrió, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios sonrosados al comprender. ¿Él quería jugar? Bien, pues jugarían. _Oh, sí_.

Sus manos recorrieron sus antebrazos y subieron hasta colocarse en su cuello, rozando su nuca con la yema de sus dedos. Comenzó a mover las caderas de manera lenta, marcando el ritmo, uno que no tenía nada que ver con el de la música del local, y le daba exactamente lo mismo. ¿A quién le importaba?

Una fina ceja se alzó. Cada vez esto era más sugestivo. Ella le siguió el juego sin problemas. _Interesante_. Y notó su insinuación. Notó como esa mierda de baile se estaba convirtiendo, poco a poco, en un baile de seducción _jodidamente erótico_ y él se estaba perdiendo.

Ella se movía.

Él sentía. _La sentía._

Sakura se dio la vuelta, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, aferrándolo a su cintura, mientras se apegaba más a él, rozando de forma excitante su trasero contra su entrepierna. Y…_mierda_. Ella conseguía frotarse contra él sin llegar a parecer una puta en celo. _Nop._ Al contrario, ella era sensual con sus movimientos provocadores. _Y le encantaba_. Una de las rudas manos masculinas comenzó a bajar por su costado, acariciando su muslo, tocando el borde de la cortísima falda, _tentándola_. Instintivamente, la espalda de la pelirrosa se tensó, por un instante, para luego relajarse contra su torso.

Sasuke sonrió complacido, aunque eso, _no era suficiente_. Agachó la cabeza, llegando hasta su cuello y soltó su cálido aliento allí. Luego, su lengua recorrió la pálida piel expuesta de la chica, erizando los vellos de su nuca. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido. Joder, el tipo era ardiente. _Muy ardiente_. Y ella ardía por él.

–Te deseo. –susurró él en su oído.

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, ella movió sus caderas, logrando, otra vez, un nuevo roce entre su polla y su trasero. El gruñó en respuesta y su agarre se hizo más férreo, le dio la vuelta con habilidad y la encaró. Sakura se sintió abrumada al encontrarse con esa mirada ónix cargada de puro y duro deseo. _Por ella_. Una promesa firmada del placer que pensaba _darle_, una amenaza de lo que _pasaría_ esa noche.

–Quiero follarte, ahora.

Y eso fue una orden.

Si no hubiese estado tan excitada se hubiera acordado de fruncir el ceño y replicarle de alguna manera, sin embargo, lo estaba. _Joder_. Sentía que pronto su cuerpo estallaría en mil pedazos, como un volcán en erupción, sobrecalentada por la bullente lava que recorría sus venas en busca de la salida más próxima. ¡Maldita sea! Se mordió el labio inferior, no era como si no supiera que eso llegaría a pasar, pero no esperaba que él fuera tan…_directo._ ¿Y acaso que esperaba?

Demonios, tenía a todo un espécimen delante de _ella_, interesado en _ella_ y, lo más importante, que quería tener sexo con _ella_. Podría haber elegido a cualquier otra estúpida, y del todo el local, ella fue su presa. Porque sí, él era un cazador. Quizás este era el momento de dejar de ser una mojigata, quizás este era, el momento, _su momento. _

Sasuke la observó durante sus tres segundos de mutismo, viendo su expresión consternada. Y, de todas maneras, sus jades nunca reflejaron duda, por eso siguió allí, por eso no se fue. Porque ella quería. _Quería hacerlo con él_. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios, cuando, por fin, los orbes le devolvieron la mirada con seguridad y cierta coquetería.

Sakura fue guiada por la pista de baile, tomada, con cierto deje posesivo, por la cintura. Disfrutó al contemplar las caras de pura envidia de algunas mujeres, y por qué no, de algunos hombres. No supo exactamente hasta donde la llevaba hasta que tuvo delante de sí, la puerta del baño de hombres. Él podría habérsela follado en uno de esos rincones oscuros del local, pero prefería tener un poco más de _intimidad_, y el baño de mujeres era mucho más transitado.

La empujó para que entrara dentro del reducido cubículo y cerró la puerta con la cerradura, dándose la vuelta lentamente, quedándose por un instante, mirándola a la luz del fluorescente. Ella seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior, dándole un aspecto inocente y que calentó, _aún más_, su cuerpo en llamas.

Y se lanzó a por ella.

Se apoderó de sus labios, sustituyendo sus dientes por los suyos. Ella no supo reaccionar de inmediato, sus actos fueros involuntarios y suspiró, abriendo ligeramente su boca, dejando que su lengua entrara en su cavidad. La saboreó, dándose cuenta del dulzón sabor de ella. _Fresas._

Caminó hacia delante, arrastrándola, tomando entre sus manos su trasero y levantándola del suelo, aunque Sakura _ya estaba volando_. La sentó sobre el inodoro, colocándola a una altura considerada como buena, sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de su cintura y gruñó al percibir el roce _casual _de su centro con su polla. _Jo-der_.

Las manos femeninas se trabaron en su nuca, acercándolo más a ella de forma traviesa, bajaron por sus hombros y sintió la estúpida necesidad de quitarle esa chaqueta. _¡Demonios!_ Estaba en los baños de un local, dentro de un reducido cubículo con un tío al que no conocía de nada, ni siquiera sabía su puto nombre, y ella deseaba desnudarlo _lentamente_.

Sasuke pronto dejó su boca y bajó por su barbilla hasta su cuello, estremeciéndola a su paso. La urgencia que lo dominaba no era suficiente para que terminara con todo. _Nop_, tenía otros planes. Como torturarlo, por ejemplo. Porque él quería ya penetrarla y embestirla y alcanzar el puto orgasmo, y sin embargo, no le había quitado ni las bragas. _Irónico_.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –se descubrió preguntando, Sasuke, con voz ronca.

–Sakura–contestó, jadeante.

Le costaba respirar, _él le robaba el aire_.

_Sakura_. Qué adecuado, combinaba con ella, se dijo.

–Sasuke–se presentó él, antes de que ella logrará preguntárselo.

Como un demonio, él quería oírla gemir _su nombre_.

En un impulso desenfrenado, salido de ninguna parte, mordió su cuello, justo donde el pulso latía frenético. Y no fue suave, _no podía serlo_. Ella lanzó un pequeño quejido _excitado_ al aire. Mierda, le gustaba así. Brusco, fuerte, apasionado. _Maldita sea_. Sus manos se hicieron dos puños, aferrando la jodida chaqueta condenada, consiguiendo que, Sasuke, no se pudiera mover con total libertad. Gruñó en respuesta.

No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero a quién diablos le importaba _ahora_, se quitó, en un movimiento fluido, la prenda. Ésta cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. A Sakura le dieron ganas de gritar emocionada, al verlo con la camisa negra pegada a cada músculo, como una segunda piel. Aunque, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar nada más, _él no la dejó_.

Volvió a tomar sus labios, posesivamente, y esta vez, ella si supo responder. _Oh, sí._ Giró su cabeza, dándole más accesibilidad a su boca, y entreabrió los labios sonrosados e hinchados. Su lengua disfrutó del agradable contacto con sus dientes, para entrelazar ambas en un baile de seducción y dominación por el otro.

Las inquietantes manos femeninas recorrieron su ancha espalda, en caricias sugerentes, bajando por sus hombros y rodeando su tórax, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Joder, tenía calor, _mucho calor_. Sakura seguía tentándolo, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la cinturilla del pantalón, jugueteando con la bragueta sin llegar a bajarla. Maldita mujer provocadora. Hasta que, introdujo su mano y tocó su polla. _Arriba y abajo_.

Sasuke siseó ante su contacto, fastidiado por su juego torturador. Lo estaba masturbando muy lentamente, _demasiado_. La pelirrosa soltó una risilla infantil, ahogada contra el hueco de su cuello. Le gustaba oírlo gruñir. _Salvaje_. Él le subió la camiseta y, como queriendo castigarla por su osadía, apretó sus pechos por encima del sujetador negro.

Sakura gimió en su oído y movió su mano.

Sasuke llegó a su _estúpido_ límite humano. Su erección dolía como la mierda y dijo hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Con la mandíbula apretada, agarró la muñeca femenina y la sacó de entre sus pantalones. Los ónixs se habían oscurecido, _aún más_, por el deseo contenido, y la miraban con intensidad, atravesándola. No había necesidad de palabras, con esa simple mirada lo había dicho _todo_. Se acabó el juego, llegó el momento de la acción.

Sakura lo observó con atención, quizás demasiada, y tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca, al ver su erección liberada. _La tenía grande, el bastardo_. Una sonrisa arrogante y cínica se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke, al comprobar la trayectoria de sus ojos. Al comprobar su mueca, ella bufó, hinchando los mofletes. Hombres, qué más se podía esperar. _Nada_. Él estuvo a punto de reír, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por su _pequeño problemita. _Su polla palpitó expectante y ya no pudo ignorarla _más_. La necesitaba ahora, en ese jodido instante.

Sin esperar mucho más, sacó un preservativo y se lo colocó. Sip, él creía en el _pótelo, póselo_. No quería ni mocosos ni enfermedades. _Gracias_. Se acercó más a Sakura, tomándola por la cintura con una mano. La otra, subió la endemoniada falda hasta la cintura, para luego bajar hasta su sexo y ser él, esta vez, el que introducía un dedo por dentro de su ropa interior. _Húmeda_. Estaba mojada y preparada para él. _Para él_.

Las bragas cayeron al suelo por cortesía de Sakura. Su miembro rozó sugerentemente su entrada y ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacía sí, deseando su contacto. Ambos sexos hicieron fricción y juntos jadearon. Joder, quería tenerlo dentro de ella. _Ya_. Y no tardó mucho más, no podía tampoco. Con una fuerte embestida, Sasuke la penetró.

Ella gimió, _demasiado alto_. Él gruñó, retumbando en su garganta.

Por un instante, que pareció interminable, no se movió, permaneció totalmente estático, volviendo loca a la pelirrosa, y de paso, a él. Ella lo desafió, él se lo devolvió. Jade contra negro. Negro contra jade. Sakura movió sus caderas, sin apartar la mirada de la de él. Al juego de uno, pueden jugar dos. _Oh, sí_.

Al final, Sasuke cedió, no por ella. Sino por él. _Orgulloso_. Santa mierda, iba a perder la cordura, pero comenzó a embestirla de manera desenfrenada, haciendo cada estocada más profunda que la anterior, queriendo sentirla _totalmente_. Joder. Sakura se aferró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas en el proceso, y maldita sea, pero le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir sus uñas en su carne.

En el baño sólo se escuchaba el sonido que hacían sus sexos al chocar entre sí, ruidos sordos amortiguados. Gemidos reprimidos, a duras penas, contra el cuello del otro. Y gruñidos guturales, nacidos desde el fondo de su ser.

Sakura se sentía en el puto infierno. Sasuke era el diablo y las llamas el estúpido cubículo de espacio ridículamente reducido. Su cuerpo transpiraba, las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, incendiado en flamas cadentes. Flamas que sólo _él _podía apagar. _Y joder_…qué bien se sentía.

Las paredes femeninas estrecharon su miembro, gentilmente, y entonces, sí creyó rozar la locura, porque ambos estaban al límite, a punto de alcanzar el jodido orgasmo_, juntos_. Sakura tembló, los espasmos la recorrieron por completo y arqueó su espalda, instintivamente, contra Sasuke.

–Sasuke –gimió en su oído, alcanzando el clímax.

Y lo condenó, llevándoselo con ella.

Escucharla fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pero…_ ¡Demonios!_ Nunca antes había oído su nombre, de esa forma tan _jodidamente erótica,_ pronunciado por los labios de una mujer.

Sakura se desplomó contra su hombro, respirando entrecortadamente contra su cuello, embriagándose por el aroma del ambiente. Sándalo, madera y sexo. _Ella y él_. Sasuke, permaneció unos minutos más dentro de ella, concentrándose en tan solo expirar y exhalar, mientras, una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su rostro y su pecho se inflaba por su ego recién engordado.

_Sip_, al final, cumplió su propósito: la había hecho suya esa noche.

Y, sobre todo, hizo que Sakura gimiera su nombre.

Las preguntas triviales, como si la volvería a ver, las tenía ya resueltas. _Nop_. Sakura era un polvo de una noche. No volverían a encontrarse.

_¿O sí?_

* * *

><p><em>Hola, personas lindas *.* He vuelto (nunca me he ido, en realidad xD) <em>

_Lo sé, mis títulos son horribles, pero no se me ocurrió otro más original xD, además, este fic es un capricho mio, lo tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo, y lo tenía empezado, pero no le logré dar forma hasta hace pocos días atrás, y me he resistido en subirlo, hasta hoy xD. Y lo sé, tengo la estúpida manía de empezar mis historias con lemon (todas no, pero en esta era necesario empezar así xD) Trataré de actualizar, pero no prometo nada, mi inspiración manda no yo (para mi desgracia) y dentro de nada tendré exámenes, así que...peor todavía xD _

_¿Algo más que añadir? Nop, creo xD _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	2. Tú lo sabías

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **AU. Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Guardaespaldas<strong>

**2. **_Tú lo sabías_

* * *

><p><em>Verdes. Tus ojos son verdes, y me miran. Negros. Los míos son negros, y te taladran. Me observas atónita, dolida, desaforada, transmitiéndome todo y nada con esa estúpida mirada. <em>_Y…mierda, me envenenas. No me mires. ¡Maldita sea, no me mientas! No finjas sorprenderte. __No te voy a creer._

* * *

><p>El sol entraba por la ventana, juguetonamente, algunos rayos calentaban partes de su piel descubierta y Sakura se removió, perezosamente, en la cama, tratando de encontrar una postura cómoda. Necesitaba dormir un poco más, <em>sólo un poco más<em>. Apenas había podido dormir escasas ¿cuatro, cinco horas? No estaba muy segura. Lo único que sabía era que valió la pena. _Oh, sí_.

Una sonrisa distraída adornó su rostro ante el recuerdo de ese apasionado encuentro con el espécimen denominado Sasuke. Ciertamente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a irse acostando con cualquier tipo que no conocía de nada, pero una conversación con su mejor amiga, Ino, esa misma tarde, logró motivarla y alentarla a probar. Y la verdad, no se arrepentía de _nada_. Lo disfrutó, claro que lo disfrutó. Maldita sea, él era ardiente. _Quizás demasiado_.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, cortando su línea _impura_ de pensamiento. Frunció el ceño, abriendo los ojos con dificultad para divisar el reloj de su mesita de noche. Las nueve en punto. ¿Quién demonios llamaba a esa hora _tan_ temprana un jodido sábado por la mañana? ¡Hola! Ayer fue viernes. La gente salía los viernes. Bueno, ella todos los viernes no salía, todo había que decirlo, pero aún así…. ¡era fin de semana, carajo!

Malhumorada, se incorporó en la cama y descolgó el incesante aparato, deseándole una gastroenteritis aguda al idiota que la llamaba. Pero, claro, eso fue antes de saber quién era la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó cortante.

– _¿Sakura? Buenos días, princesita_. –la saludó una melosa voz varonil.

–Papá, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así.

–_Pero, mujer, no te pongas así, sabes que tú siempre serás mi princesita adorada y herm…_

–Papá, ¿qué quieres? –lo cortó Sakura, irritada.

Amaba muchísimo a su padre. En serio. Pero lo conocía. Que la alagara _tanto_ no significaba nada bueno, quería pedirle algo y ella no tenía la suficiente entereza como para soportar todos estos preliminares. Si, normalmente, no tenía mucha paciencia, los días como hoy, en los que había dormido poco, su humor, ya de por sí, malo y bipolar, se volvía extremadamente, malo y bipolar. _Peligroso_.

–_Duch, que mala._

Escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua y Sakura casi se lo pudo imaginar haciendo un mohín.

–Papá, ya dilo–pidió, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

–_Quiero que vengas a la casa, tengo que hablar contigo_ –y añadió, antes de que pudiera protestar–_es urgente y prefiero hacerlo en privado._

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio. Él esperando y suplicándole a cualquier dios en turno, que su pequeña accediera a su pedido. Ella barajando sus posibilidades y meditando la oferta. Si no iba, su padre era capaz de ir. _¡Arg! _

–Está bien, nos vemos a las diez y media. –consintió, resignada.

–_Te espero. Nos vemos, cariño. _

Sakura colgó el teléfono, bufando. ¿Y ahora qué quería Takeshi? A veces le molestaba ser hija única por este tipo de cosas. Su padre era demasiado paranoico y sobre protector con ella. También influía en él, el hecho, de haber perdido a su esposa pero… _¡demonios!_ Él era demasiado.

Suspiró. La mañana iba a ser muy larga.

* * *

><p>A la hora citada, Sakura apretó el botón del telefonillo para que la dejaran entrar con el coche. Pronto, al saber de quién se trataba, las grandes puertas de metal se abrieron, dejándola acceder al camino que la conducía a la casa Haruno, o quizás debería de decir, mansión. No por nada su padre era el Primer Ministro de Japón.<p>

Apagó el motor delante de la residencia y observó que todo estaba como siempre. Pulcro y limpio, dándole ese toque de sofisticación. No tuvo ni la necesidad de tocar el timbre, con sólo dar dos pasos, ya uno de los empleados le había abierto la puerta. Tan serviciales como de costumbre. Una de las razones por las que dejó la residencia familiar fue justo por eso. No la dejaban mover ni un dedo. Y sip, eso podía estar genial, así la manicura seguro no se te jodía, como bien apuntaba Ino, pero podía llegar a ser bastante molesto, sobre todo si tú querías valerte por ti mismo.

Subió las escaleras del hogar con parsimonia, en realidad no le apetecía saber qué era eso _tan urgente_ que quería comunicarle su padre. Seguramente sería otra de sus paranoias. Ella comprendía que Takeshi quisiera protegerla, era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Su madre murió en un atentado que iba dirigido a él. Su padre siempre se sintió muy culpable por el fallecimiento de Suzume, y quizás por eso, trataba de tenerla entre algodones y seda fina.

Tocó a la puerta de su despacho y escuchó un breve y amortiguado pase desde adentro. Con un suspiro se adentró en la habitación, encontrándose, de lleno, con los brazos protectores de su padre.

– ¡Sakurita! Mi niña linda ¿Por qué no habías venido antes a ver a tu papá? Me tenías preocupado, ya ni me llamas. –la abrazó con fuerza y Sakura, aunque no lo viera, podía adivinar el mohín gracioso que estaba haciendo.

Y aún preguntaba por qué no iba….

–Papá, me estás asfixiando. –la soltó de golpe, asustado de haberle hecho daño. Ella se tambaleó un poco. –Y te llamé el jueves por la noche.

–Sí, pero no me llamaste ayer. –le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.

El cabello castaño oscuro de su padre, caía graciosamente, sobre su cara, dándole un aspecto infantil a su rostro, pese a sus rasgos duros y marcados. Incluso, sus ojos jades, idénticos a los de ella, reflejaban esa alegría y dulzura típica de un niño. Sobre todo, amor y terquedad, _mucha terquedad_. Sip, ellos dos se parecían mucho en eso.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y sonrió, _sólo un poquito_. Takeshi le devolvió la sonrisa y la hizo pasar completamente en la estancia.

La pelirrosa se sentó en la silla y esperó a que su padre se acomodara y decidiera hablar. Al parecer no sabía cómo soltarle la bomba para que ella lo aceptara. El caso era que, lo dijera como lo dijera, Sakura siempre le iba a encontrar un fallo a su _estupendo plan_.

– ¿Y si te digo que te pago un viaje a donde tú quieras? –soltó de sopetón con actitud de vendedor de márquetin.

Ella alzó una ceja. – ¿Unas vacaciones? ¿En verano?

–No, un viaje para que te vayas _ahora_.

Sakura lo miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Pretendía que se fuera de vacaciones, ahora? ¿Qué clases de mierdas estaba consumiendo que jodían así su sistema neuronal? Porque, definitivamente, él no estaba pensando. ¿Pretendía que, simplemente, se fuera a un país desconocido a echarse al sol mientras dejaba aquí su carrera de medicina a medias?

– ¿Y la universidad? Papá, no me puedo ir de viaje ahora. –contestó en su tono más razonable, tratando de no alterarse.

Takeshi se quedó callado, sin argumentos para rebatir su postura. Ya sabía él que ella no estaría de acuerdo, es más, sabía que su idea era una estupidez. Su hija quería ser medico desde que tenía seis años y curaba a sus peluches de enfermedades con nombres inventados. Pero con esto sólo pretendía encasillarla. _Pretendía_. Sólo rezaba para que funcionara su estrategia.

–Papá ¿qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esta oferta?

Él se desperezó en su silla y se frotó el puente de la nariz, cansado. Entonces, Sakura pudo ver la tensión y estrés con el que su padre estaba cargando y que trataba de ocultar a su pequeña, _no tan pequeña_, para no preocuparla.

–Espero que te tomes en serio lo que te voy a decir Sakura y no como una más de mis "paranoias" –hizo comillas al pronunciar la última palabra y la miró con atención, con seriedad. Ella asintió, no muy convencida. –Alguien quiere hacerte daño.

Bufó, exasperada. ¿Otra vez el mismo cuento? ¿Cuántas veces le mandaron falsas amenazas? _Oh, por favor_. Si apenas y conocían de su existencia en los medios. Claro que sabían que el Primer Ministro tenía una hija, pero su rostro no estaba en todas las portadas de las estúpidas revistas de farándula y cotilleo. Su padre era _el importante_, no ella. Sakura se alejaba totalmente de la vida pública o de los asuntos de Estado. ¡Ni siquiera era política! _¡Arg! _Simplemente era un proyecto de medico con dejes bipolares. _Nada más_.

–Papá, no es la primera vez que pasa algo así y nunca ha sido nada grave. –le restó importancia la mujer, hastiada.

–Esta vez es diferente, Sakura. –sentenció su padre. –No es una broma de mal gusto, esos tipos van en serio. ¿Recuerdas el accidente del Ministro de Finanzas?

Se quedó callada, pensando. Sí, había salido en las noticias. Ryu Katayama había sufrido un accidente de tráfico en el que resultó herido grave. Permaneció durante casi un mes en el hospital y cuando le dieron el alta tuvo que estar, igualmente, en reposo. ¿Pero que tenía eso que ver con…? El cerebro Haruno hizo _click_ y todas las piezas encajaron.

–No fue un accidente, fue algo provocado ¿no es así?

Takeshi asintió.

–Lo tapamos ante la prensa para mantener a la población tranquila, pero digamos que fue un atentado. Y ahora esos tipos van a por ti, no hace falta que te diga por qué ¿o sí? –le lanzó una mirada significativa.

_Nop_, no hacía falta. _Gracias_. Su padre era el Primer Ministro, si la atacaban a ella, lo jodían a él. Y uno más uno era dos. Tan simple como eso. Todo el mundo sabía que Takeshi Haruno tenía un punto débil con nombre y apellidos y ese era su pequeña y consentida hija, Sakura Haruno. _Mierda_.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó, recelosa.

–Quiero que tengas un guardaespaldas.

Y al mirar los orbes verdes, tan parecidos a los propios, supo que no podía negarse. La terquedad era heredada, su padre la superaba en eso y ella no tenía paciencia. Se consoló diciéndose a sí misma, que por lo menos, no tenía que regresar a la casa familiar, que ya era algo.

Además, si no aceptaba la oferta era capaz de mandarla de viaje y ahí, si que estaría rodeada de muchos hombres vestidos de negro y con pistolas. Con este trato, conseguía algo más de libertad. Claro, toda la libertad que te da tener, todo el día, detrás de tu culo, a un hombre. Un ser humano del sexo opuesto que no está cortejándote, sino siguiéndote. La idea era morbosa. De película. El sueño de toda mujer, ironizó.

–Y supongo que ya tendrás al susodicho ¿no es así? –se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

Si había tenido la perspicacia de hacerla venir y, prácticamente, venderle su oferta, también de contratar al guardaespaldas perfecto, _según su criterio_. A una mala que ella no aceptara su idea, podía obligarla a aceptarlo, mandando al tipo con ella. Fácil y cómodo. Debía reconocerlo, su padre tenía un gran intelecto, _cuando quería. _Takeshi 1 Sakura 0.

–Así es. –llevó su mano hasta el teléfono y apretó un botón para comunicarse con su secretaria. –Ayumi, dile al chico que pase, por favor.

–_Ahora mismo, Sr. Haruno. _

Sakura tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, aburrida de la situación. Conociendo a su padre, _como presumía que lo hacía_, seguro había contratado a un hombre con muchísima experiencia, pero feo. _Oh, sí_, _feo_. Takeshi Haruno era muy celoso, _extremadamente celoso_. Un macho atractivo cerca de su hija era una amenaza para su territorio, y si el macho alfa se siente amenazado, elimina al contrincante. _Ley de la selva_. Joder, encima que la mayor parte del tiempo iba a convivir con ese sujeto, no podría, más quisiera, alegrarse la vista.

–Pasa, chico, no te cortes. –invitó Takeshi.

Sakura se giró en su asiento, preparándose psicológicamente para el horror, _aunque no para ese horror_. Se quedó totalmente petrificada, con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Joder. _Jo-der_. Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la puta cámara oculta?

Sasuke, cuando llegó esa mañana a la residencia Haruno, por llamado de Takeshi, no esperaba todo aquello. _Nop, en serio que no_. De hecho, tuvo un mal presentimiento al sentarse en él sillón de cuero del despacho. Y sus sospechas dieron sus frutos, al escuchar el trato del hombre, sintiéndose fastidiado, y traicionado. Cuidar de su pequeña hija. _Golpe en su orgullo_. Básicamente, tendría que hacer de niñera de la muchachita y seguirla a dónde quiera que su culo quisiera ir. _Perfecto. _Después de eso se convertiría en la próxima Mary Poppins. _¡Chupi!_

Aunque, lo que más lo sorprendió fue el nombre de la joven. _Sakura_. La hija de Takeshi Haruno se llamaba igual a la mujer pelirrosa con la que, horas antes, había follado en los baños de una discoteca. _Extraño_. Pero la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, robándole todo el jodido aliento, al entrar en la estancia y descubrir, sentada delante del escritorio, una mota rosa. _¿Rosa?_

–Sakura, este es Sasuke Uchiha, tu guardaespaldas.

Sakura luchó por hacer salir a su voz de su garganta, pero no pudo. Un nudo atravesado se lo impidió y lo máximo que logró hacer fue asentir, cohibida.

–Hmp–emitió Sasuke como toda respuesta.

Sus ojos ónixs la taladraron, haciéndola empequeñecer en el acto. Allí estaba ella. La mujer del local, la misma que se había follado. Una descarga de rabia recorrió su cuerpo, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Apretó los puños, emblanqueciendo los nudillos, enojado. Se sintió traicionado, engañado, utilizado. Y todas las piezas encajaron. Esa jodida mujer sabía _quién era_ antes de que lo presentaran. Ella sabía que él sería su guardaespaldas. Había sido un jodido iluso, _otra vez._

Sus ojos verdes lo miraban, confusa, con ese encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sintió que la sangre se enervaba y bullía por sus venas, arrastrando consigo la ira. _Mentira_.

Sakura lo observó con atención, aún sonrojada. Joder, tenía que controlarse, si su padre notaba algo, cualquier indicio de que ella lo conocía estaba jodida. _Sobre todo, él._ Se pellizcó, disimuladamente, su brazo, y _sip,_ estaba despierta. No estaba soñando. De verdad el tipo con el que tuvo sexo ardiente, la noche anterior, iba a ser su _maldito_ y sexy guardaespaldas.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa ^^<em>

_No tengo que decir mucho al respecto de este capítulo, bueno, sí...Amo a Takeshi, sé que está feo que yo lo diga, pero...me gusta su actitud xD Y sí, ya sé, parece un cliché, Sakura es la típica niña consentida hija de un padre poderoso, pero necesitaba que su padre fuera poderoso para justificar que Sasuke fuera su guardaespaldas, es más, con esta historia he tenido especial cuidado de hacer cada cosa por alguna razón, justificándolo todo porque no quiero que quede en un simple cliché, sino que esté justificado, sin cabos sueltos, y sea dentro de lo posible, creíble. Igual siento que las personalidades, las he cambiado (aunque yo siempre siento que las cambio xD) _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sinceramente no creía que les fuera a gustar la historia, más que nada era un capricho mio, un antojo, para satisfacer mis necesidades como intento-de-escritora-frustrada (?) xD_

_Nos leemos! _


	3. No me jodas

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**AU. Contiene lenguaje obsceno y OoC, pero no demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Guardaespaldas<strong>

**3. **_No me jodas_

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué te quedas callada? Insúltame, soy un bastardo. No quiero tu compasión ni tu comprensión, nada. Todo esos sentimientos absurdos, guárdatelos. Dáselos a otro. Y por eso, porque no sé apreciarlo, ódiame, no me perdones.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura salió del despacho, quince minutos después. Él único que había intervenido, desde que Sasuke entró en la estancia, fue su padre. Takeshi miraba "al chico", como él mismo se empeñaba en llamarlo, dándole instrucciones claras y exactas de lo que tenía qué hacer. Si era sincera, no escuchó ni la mitad de la conversación. Se mantuvo quieta, sentada en su silla y mirando el vacio, absorta en sus pensamientos.<p>

Se desperezó, estirando sus músculos en tensión y suspirando con alivio. Un alivio que se le fue a la mierda, cuando sintió un agarre en su brazo que la obligaba a caminar. Frunciendo el ceño, descubrió que era Sasuke el que tiraba de ella.

– ¿Qué carajo…?–trató de protestar.

–Cállate. –la cortó el Uchiha.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirrosa al escuchar su voz helada, impersonal. Joder, el tipo, _no sólo era ardiente_, era amenazador si se lo proponía. Observó de reojo su perfil y no distinguió mucho, en su rostro, solamente, se podía apreciar una máscara de frialdad inexpresiva. En realidad, mientras estuvieron con su padre, lo único que indicó cierta molestia de su parte, fue ese tic en la ceja al escuchar el frecuente nombre que usaba Takeshi para dirigirse a él: _chico_.

Sasuke atravesó todo el pasillo, alejándose lo más posible del estudio de su padre, y giró en la esquina, metiéndola de un tirón dentro de la primera puerta que encontró abierta. Resultó ser la biblioteca, _o un intento de ella_. El Sr. Haruno nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona ordenada y tal así lo demostraba su biblioteca. Los libros estaban mal colocados, muchos fuera de los estantes y apilados en mesas o en el suelo. Lo que era una estancia grande, se convertía en una leonera.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con delicadeza y la pestillera emitiendo un breve _click_, indicio de que estaban encerrados. Sasuke se dio la vuelta con asombrosa lentitud y, contra todo pronóstico, no habló, se quedó callado, observándola. Su penetrante mirada oscura la estaba analizando. Sakura se cruzó de brazos por inercia, en un intento de protegerse a sí misma, aunque fuera estúpido. Joder, lo necesitaba.

–No sé a qué demonios estás jugando, pero no te atrevas a joderme. –amenazó. Porque sip, eso era una amenaza.

–Y yo no sé de qué estás hablando. –le respondió Sakura.

Él miró sus ojos verdes. _Confusión_. Maldita sea, casi la creía, casi podía creerle, _casi_. Pero no. No iba a dejarse engañar, _no otra vez_. Joder, maldita fuera su puta suerte. Tenía que tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

–No me mientas, Sa-ku-ra–su tono fue bajo. Paladeó y separó su nombre, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, invadiendo su espacio vital, robándole el aire.

–No te estoy mintiendo, Sasuke.

Y joder, su tono fue sincero.

Los onixs se encendieron, un remolino de rabia abrumó a la Haruno al perderse en esa mirada cargada de ira y rencor. No entendía nada. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ese tipo? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada, por eso, quizás, porque estaba segura de su inocencia, no dio un paso atrás, como todos sus instintos le gritaron que lo hiciera.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Entonces, Sasuke explotó.

–Joder, deja de engañarme, zorra. Anoche tú sabías quién era, sabías que yo sería tu guardaespaldas y por eso follaste conmigo. ¿Cuándo piensas contárselo a tu papaíto?

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero la estupefacción no le duró mucho. Ahora era ella la enojada e indignada. ¿Quién coño se creía ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla zorra? ¿Qué ella lo conocía? _¡Já!_ Por favor, no lo había visto en su puñetera vida, si lo hubiera visto estaba segura que se hubiera acordado de él. Joder, ni siquiera sabía que estuviera amenazada.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un sonido sordo, que retumbó entre los libros y estanterías de la biblioteca. La cabeza de Sasuke se ladeó ligeramente hacía un lado y la mano de Sakura se quedó, por breves instante, elevada en el aire, escociéndole la palma. Le pegó una bofetada. _Ella. Le. Pegó_. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos verdes, ahora, lo fulminaban.

–Me enteré de que iba a tener un guardaespaldas esta mañana, idiota. ¡Jamás te había visto hasta anoche! y no pienso decirle a mi padre que me he acostado contigo, principalmente, porque no es algo que a él le interese–contestó sin respirar, apretando los puños, controlándose, _a duras penas_. –Además, tampoco es algo digno de contar–atajó mordaz.

_Touché_. Eso fue un golpe directo a su ego masculino. Sip, le dolió, incluso más que esa bofetada, pero no pensaba admitirlo. _Hmp_. Es más, no le creía ni una palabra. Todo fue una trampa.

–_Tks_. ¿Y por qué piensas que voy a creerte? –preguntó desafiante, devolviéndole la mirada.

–Si me crees o no es tu jodido problema, no el mío. –se encogió de hombros.

Sakura dio por finalizada la conversación y pasó por su lado, dispuesta a irse de allí, pero Sasuke la retuvo. La volvió a tomar del brazo, acercándola a él, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, entremezclándose sus alientos.

–No te atrevas a joderme, Sakura.

_Maldito bastardo_.

La pelirrosa se removió, zarandeando su brazo, soltándose del agarre. Estaba francamente cansada de sus amenazas sin sentido y sus palabras cortantes, incoherentes y ofensivas. ¿Es que no sabía decir otra cosa?

–Vete a la mierda, Sasuke.

_Hija de puta_.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, demasiado fuerte para sus oídos, y oyó sus tacones repiquetear por el pasillo, hasta que el sonido se perdió. Sasuke se maldijo en silencio. Malditas hijas de políticos.

.

.

– ¡Qué grandísimo gilipollas! –gritó Ino Yamanaka, golpeando la mesa para darle más énfasis a su afirmación.

Toda la cafetería se las quedó observando como si fueran dos bichos raros en especie de extinción, es más, desde hacía un rato en el local lo único que se escuchaba eran las quejas de Sakura sobre cierto espécimen con complejo de dios y las exclamaciones barra insultos de su mejor amiga. Pareciera que ni la cafetera quisiera perturbar la charla de las dos mujeres, _temiendo una posible represalia_.

Los jades de la pelirrosa, ardiendo en llamas por la rabia contenida, dándose cuenta de la expectación creada, miró a las personas, allí presentes, con esa fulminante mirada, _matándolos_. Inmediatamente, todo el mundo volvió a sus propias conversaciones. Sabia elección.

–Lo sé, cerda–cabeceó Sakura, tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

–Pero estoy orgullosa de ti, frentona. Le diste un buen golpe en el orgullo con esa última frase. Estoy segura que eso le dolió, a cualquier hombre le dolería–rió Ino, chocando las palmas con una sonriente Sakura.

Lo primero que hizo cuando salió de la casa de su padre fue llamar a su amiga Ino, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, _ya_, y su rubia amiga era la ideal para esa tarea. Le contó su incitante encuentro con Sasuke y su reciente descubrimiento sobre la amenaza y su _queridísimo_ guardaespaldas.

Por un momento, se quedó callada, pensativa. La Yamanaka jugaba con su cabellera rubia, tomada en una coleta alta, su pierna cruzada se movía al son y sus ojos, de un azul clarísimo, miraban con atención sus puntas, murmurando algo sobre que estaban abiertas y debía ir a la peluquería.

Ella fue su primera amiga, la primera persona que la ayudó a ser más segura de sí misma cuando los otros niños le decían que su frente era enorme. Era una mujer amable, extrovertida, con mucha personalidad y con cierto grado de coquetería y preocupación por su aspecto físico, pero sin excederse _demasiado_. Ino si tenía que decirte la verdad no dudaba, ni por un instante, en decírtela, aunque esta te deprimiera.

– ¿Qué piensas, frente?

–Pensaba que técnicamente esto es culpa tuya–Ino alzó una ceja, dándole pie a que se explicara. –Tú fuiste la que me insististe para que fuera más "abierta" –realizó las comillas con las manos– y no fuera tan mojigata.

–Oh, vamos, frentona, qué diablos iba a saber yo que, para una vez que me haces caso, –y ahí Sakura notó cierto tono de reproche porque sus _maravillosos_ consejos y _fantásticas_ ideas no fuera apreciados por su amiga–te ibas a acostar con tu guardaespaldas. No seas ridícula. –rodó los ojos.

La pelirrosa sonrió. Eso ya lo sabía, pero fue todo una tremenda coincidencia o el destino, o lo qué sea. Tampoco se iba a preocupar mucho por _el causante_ de eso.

–Sigue habiendo algo que no comprendo–comentó, cambiando, súbitamente, de tema. Ino la miró, expectante. –Por qué Sasuke piensa que lo conozco o que le iba a contar a Takeshi que me acosté con él.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea. Aunque…–se colocó una mano en la barbilla y puso esa típica expresión pensativa que siempre acarreaba una de sus deducciones– A lo mejor ya tuvo una experiencia parecida a esta y por eso se comporta así.

Lo sopesó por un instante. Sip, era algo factible y posible. Vamos, el tipo era atractivo, podía volver loca a cualquier mujer, sacar lo mejor y peor de ella y lograr hacerla cometer una estupidez.

–Es posible. –cabeceó. –Pero me sigue pareciendo un ególatra y un paranoico de mierda. Porque haya sufrido una experiencia, como tú dices, no me tiene por qué meter a mí dentro del mismo saco, joder.

Tomó su vaso y se lo llevó a sus labios, tomando un sorbo del jugo. Miró distraídamente el contenido, sin poner mucha atención al rostro desfigurado de Ino, es más, si Sakura la hubiera visto hasta se habría reído de su boca desencajada y sus ojos desorbitados. _Pero no lo hizo_. Y por eso continuó hablando.

–Seguro que de pequeño era el típico niño guapo y popular que tenía un club de fans que le declaraba su amor todos los días. Ya hasta me puedo imaginar sus grititos….

–Sakura–trató de llamarla Ino.

Pero ella continuó con su perorata.

–"_Sasuke, Sasuke, te amo, quiero un hijo tuyo_." –su voz cambió a una chillona, incluso, colocó sus manos sobre su regazo, de forma dramática. –Es patético. Ese maldito bastardo tiene complejo de dios y una mirada que dice: "obedéceme o te meto una patada en el culo." ¡Es un déspota!

–Sakura–volvió a advertirla Ino, elevando un poco su tono de voz.

– ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo, cerda?

–Que me deseas.

–Exact…

_Oh, mierda. _

La voz de Sakura se perdió hasta que no salió nada más por su boca. Levantó, _por fin_, sus ojos jades. Ino apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, de forma resignada. _Bien_. Cada día se superaba a sí misma, cada vez su grado de estupidez aumentaba un poquito. Avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos. _Perfecto_.

–Te buscan, frente. –informó la Yamanaka, aunque eso ya no era necesario.

En cuanto lo vio entrar en el local su mirada se desvió por sí sola, como si él fuera rodeado por la fuerza gravedad y los ojos claros de Ino sintieran esa terrible atracción para observarlo. Realmente estaba bueno. _Muy bueno_. Y cuando vio que el tipo avanzaba hasta ellas, con sus ojos oscuros clavándose como estacas en Sakura, lo supo. _Era él_. El bastardo. El cabrón. El sexy guardaespaldas con complejo de dios de su amiga.

Sakura, tomó aire y volvió a tomarlo, una y otra vez, sin encontrar todo el aire que necesitaba para regular su puta respiración y afrontar el hecho de que _él e_staba justo detrás de ella. Y lo más jodido aún: que le había subido el ego a ese hijo de puta de Sasuke Uchiha.

– ¿Qué coño haces aquí? –preguntó alterada, Sakura, atreviéndose, por fin, a mirarlo.

–Soy tu guardaespaldas ¿recuerdas? –se burló Sasuke.

Parado en toda su condenada altura, cruzado de brazos como un segurita en las puertas de una discoteca y observándola con sus ojos negros intensos y una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. _Oh, sí_. Definitivamente, su ego, ya de por sí, grande, ahora era enorme. Es más, dudaba que lograra salir por la pequeña puerta de la cafetería.

– ¿Y eso explica qué escuches conversaciones ajenas?

Una vena de su frente comenzó a hincharse precariamente. Ino se removió en su asiento, pero no dijo nada, verlos pelear, _quizás_, hasta podía llegar a ser divertido.

–Cuando es de mi de quién se habla, sí. –contestó, mordaz.

De acuerdo. Golpe para Haruno.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uchiha?

–Hmp, ya veo que eres una pequeña mentirosa, Haruno. –ignoró completamente la pregunta de la chica, e irritándola aún más. –Nuestro encuentro si fue digno de contar ¿no?

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron sin su consentimiento, no supo bien si por la rabia o la vergüenza, quizás ambas. Sus manos se convirtieron en dos puños apretados, emblanqueciéndose sus nudillos, e Ino supo que su amiga tenía razón. El tipo era sexy, no cabía duda, pero era un tremendo gilipollas arrogante.

–Vete a la mierda. –arrastró las palabras, cargada de resentimiento.

–Hn, ya estoy en ella. –sacudió sus hombros, como si hablara del tiempo, sin perder la compostura. –Nos vamos. –ordenó Sasuke, antes de permitirle a la pelirrosa responderle algo más grosero.

Sakura estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él, y no para violarlo, aunque de verdad él te incitara a eso. Ella, en ese momento, quería matarlo, _y no a besos_.

–No, no nos vamos, estoy hablando con mi amiga Ino. ¡De aquí no me muevo! –exclamó tozudamente.

La gente comenzaba a cuchichear al verlos, extrañados por la situación. Yamanaka, cada vez, se veía más interesada en la _agradable _charla de esos dos. Es más, le pareció curioso que Sakura la metiera a ella, si ni siquiera estaba pendiente de su amiga, perdió toda la atención de la chica desde hacía ya un buen rato.

–No me interesa tu berrinche de niña mimada, Sakura. –Rodó los ojos, hastiado–He dicho que nos vamos.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? –No lo pudo evitar, se levantó de su silla, encarándolo, apuntándolo con un dedo. –Trabajas para mí.

–Nop, trabajo para tu padre. –alzó una ceja y apartó la mano de Sakura.

Esa chica estaba consiguiendo que su paciencia se acabara muy rápido. _Demasiado rápido_. Ni siquiera el idiota de su mejor amigo conseguía eso de forma tan instantánea, primero tenía que decir un par de estupideces seguidas.

–Es lo mismo.

–No lo es. Él me paga, tú no.

–Pero te paga para que me protejas, así que, técnicamente, trabajas para mí.

Joder ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente terca? ¿No podía simplemente cerrar la puta boca y obedecer como los demás? Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que se le hiciera caso cuando él daba una orden. Era un Uchiha, él no pedía nada, él lo exigía. Si ella no obedecía, él la haría obedecer. _Fin de la cuestión_.

–No soy tu criado, mocosa. Y como me pagan para _cuidarte_ –y utilizó esa palabra con total intención– harás lo que yo diga. Y he dicho que nos vamos.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salió lo que pensó, sino un gritito demasiado agudo para los oídos sensibles de Sasuke. Él la había cargado en su hombro como un saco de papas, porque él, no era un jodido príncipe de cuentos infantiles y ella no era la estúpida princesa en apuros.

– ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Pataleó desesperada, pero no logró soltarse, ni lastimar a su captor. Lo máximo que consiguió fue provocarle cierto tic en el ojo a Sasuke.

–Cállate, molesta.

–No me da la gana, bastardo. ¡Suéltame!

Ino observó la escena anonadada, era como si ella no estuviera allí presente. Aunque de hecho lo estaba y mientras esos dos salían del local, con una Sakura enfurecida gritando improperios y pataleando como una loca, y un Sasuke cada vez más irritado, supo que esos dos era como dos polos opuestos: dos seres diferentes que se atraen por sí solos.

Y sobre todo, supo que, a pesar de sus diferencias, juntos, eran fuego. Arderían, se quemarían y se volverían a prender, nuevamente, porque era inevitable, como la polaridad eléctrica en una batería.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaaaaaaa xD No estoy muerta xD Pasé por una época malísima de bloqueo, tuve exámenes, sufrí una crisis de identidad académica y me he cambiado de carrera, así que...estuve bloqueada para escribir, lo siento mucho T.T<em>

_Antes de que me envíen cartas bombas y comiencen a especular, quiero aclarar una cosa ¡No voy hacer una Sakura mimada y estúpida! xD Sé que con esta escena pensarán que Sakura es la típica niña mimada y consentida, pero no es mi intención, Sasuke la sacó de sus casillas, la pilló desprevenida y por eso, actuó de esa forma infantil, pero no pretendo que se comporte así siempre ¿vale? Sé que hay OoC, pero bueno, creo que no es demasiado, y considero que está justificado al ser un AU, el personaje no ha vivido lo mismo que vive en el anime y no creo que esté tan fuera de lugar. _

_Aclarado esto...siento la demora, en serio T.T Trataré de no tardar mucho para el siguiente, dado que ahora sí, oficialmente, estoy de vacaciones xD Pero aún así, la pereza llega a la mente más fuerte, sobre todo cuando no sabes en qué malgastar tu tiempo y tienes una mente tan imaginativa como la mia (?) xD_

_Nos leemos ^^_


End file.
